Davor I Sadvevic
Davor I Sadvevic was the sixth monarch of Robaria. He was known for maintaining an unsteady peace amid familial conflict. Early life Davor was born during the brief reign of Krastan I, although for the bulk of his childhood the ruler was his father, Miladin. Miladin tried with minor success to have Davor follow his steps in the military realm, but Davor never took to it, and so he stayed behind when Miladin went off to fight in Pertusia in 36 BT. During the ensuing years of intrigue and strife, Davor was able to develop a keen political instinct, and he practiced this skill by helping to stoke the growing civil war over the Robarial regency. Princnezedom Davor was somewhat of a hedonist, and so he married young and procreated early, being only seventeen when his first son, Dejan, was born. He also traveled much during this period, and despite his marriage often enjoyed seducing vikontas; thus Davor was believed to have fathered several bastards during his time as the princneze. Miladin, not wanting to poke the hornet's nest of family tension, did not attempt to stop Davor from his womanizing, which itself was a source of some contention. Reign In 20 BT, Davor came into power; by this point, his first wife had died giving birth, so he remarried. Vazrana, Davor's younger brother, attempted to imitate his playboy lifestyle at this point, but Davor was trying to clean up his act after accession, so he tried to crack down on Vazrana, leading to wide disputes between Sadvevic factions. Branimira, the sister of Davor and Vazrana, sided with Vazrana, leading Davor to separate from his family for the first few years of his reign; however, Davor's cousin Bojan (the son of Miladin's sister Svetlana) attempted to start a coup in 14 BT, declaring himself to be the "most just prince of all Robaria." Although Vazrana was quick to call for war, Davor did not have his father's military sense, and so he decided to try a more diplomatic approach. However, Bojan was adamant that Davor was undeserving of the principality, and in a public debate in Parcother 13 BT, Bojan first gave Davor the moniker "the Prince of Lust." After a series of futile negotiations, Davor took Bojan captive in Frosethia 13 and gave him an ultimatum: either accept the "honor" of moving to the Sadvevic keep in Qantia, or be executed. Bojan chose the former, and was sent to Qantia, where he lived out the remainder of his life. This led to some outcry, but by this point the violence-hungry Vazrana was pleased with Davor's decisions; however, Davor was determined to negotiate as much as possible, and through a series of tense diplomatic meetings in the next few years he was able to talk all of his opponents down from war. By this point, the stress was beginning to take a toll on Davor's health, and starting in late 7 BT Davor grew increasingly paranoid. In 4 BT, Davor had a minor stroke; while he survived, he decided to abdicate, and retired to a mansion on Stovtrock where he lived until another stroke killed him the following year. Personal life Davor married his first wife, Svetlana Palkon, almost immediately after reaching majority; they had three children together, starting with Dejan in 29 BT and finishing with Branimira in 24 BT. Svetlana was somewhat fragile, and labor often took a lot out of her; thus she died birthing Branimira, and while Davor was upset, he was not excessively attached to her and moved on with some speed. Davor's womanizing made him a romantic figure in some eyes, and Svetlana did enjoy what she called his "dangerous side," but when Davor remarried he decided to seek someone more traditional to help him live a more moral life. Thus he married Danica Gradya, several years his elder, with whom he had two children. Category:Robarials Category:Sadvevic Family Category:Monarchs